


Eager

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [127]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fast Food Workers, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel was kind of gone on him.<br/>He’d never really hung out with Castiel outside the strip parking lot - outside the back of Castiel’s car - and he knew that Castiel thought he was too young. For… something more, something else. Not too young to stick a dick in, at least. Not since he was eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

The taste of cigarette’s lingered in his mouth, bitter, but Samandriel minded it less and less.

Strong hands squeezed his hips, “C’mon. My car?”

Panting breathless against the scruff of a tan neck, “Yeah.”

Together, they stumbled down the alley that divided The Wiener Hut and Pizza Hut. Samandriel wanted to claw his uniform off. Hated the tacky bright stripes and how the polyester itched with sweat in the confined prep room where he worked.

It was unfair that Pizza Hut employees got to wear jeans. Samandriel couldn’t complain about the view, though. He followed like a slobbering puppy after Castiel, out the mouth of the alley into the cracked asphalt of the back parking lot, as pitted as the acne riddled faces of the teenagers that predominately worked at the fast food strip. Samandriel had been one of them - at least most of the acne was gone - on the cusp of twenty and still stuck in his dead end job.

He wasn’t even sure how old Castiel was. The guy was like a fixture. A legend. Everyone in all the food shops along the strip knew him. He was still just a delivery guy. With his old Continental that had tinted windows and smelled like weed.

Which was where they were headed, towards the back of the lot, under the shade of a droopy old tree.

Stopping and pulling Samandriel in, Castiel unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt, untucked it, knocked his little Wiener Hut hat off and Samandriel let it fall onto the dusty glass strewn lot. He never knew where to put his hands. Wanted to touch everywhere on Castiel all the time. His dark tousled hair, the colorful swirling patterns of tattoos running down his arms. Wanted to pull up his shirt and get fingertips on the smooth metal of nipple piercings, undo his pants and wrap around the heated soft skin of his uncut cock.

Samandriel felt like a slut.

Well. He was getting there. He’d only ever slept with one other guy. Castiel made him crazy. Made him crave.

Maybe it was the restlessness of youth or the hopelessness of a shitty job and nowhere better to go. Maybe it the was strangeness Castiel wrapped around himself or the unguarded wonder in his wide eyes when he let his defenses down.

Samandriel was kind of gone on him.

He’d never really hung out with Castiel outside the strip parking lot - outside the back of Castiel’s car - and he knew that Castiel thought he was too young. For… something more, something else. Not too young to stick a dick in, at least. Not since he was eighteen.

He could work on the rest.

For now, his skin was shivering and his cock was aching and Castiel was staring at him with faint red rimmed eyes and a hungry spit wet mouth and yeah. This was a good way to spend his lunch break. Who needed to eat food.

Tumbling into the roomy backseat of Castiel’s car, dark with tree shade and tinted windows, Samandriel pulled one knee up to his chest as Castiel tugged the bottom of his pants. Wriggling, he didn’t really know how to be sexy but he didn’t really care. It seemed to be good enough. One foot planted in the footwell, knee wedged tight against the back of the front seat, Samandriel propped himself against the far door as Castiel crawled in after him and shut the door.

Some of the other employees had to know what they got up to. They took lunch together all the time. Could be some of them thought Samandriel was bumming cigarettes - or worse, Castiel did get high on the job sometimes - but no. He never really liked them. The smell on Castiel’s clothes though, somehow it started to make his cock twitch.

Reaching out for the waffle textured, grease stained, unflattering fabric of Castiel’s uniform shirt, Samandriel tugged plaintively on it.

“Off.”

Flashing a bright toothed grin - teeth all a straight row up top, all crooked and silver with fillings on bottom - Castiel bowed in the small space to rip his shirt off.

Samandriel would happily jerk off to the sight of Castiel’s broad chest flexing with his movements, how it made his tattoos shift, the glint of piercings through his dark nipples. He could get off just watching. As nimble hands flicked open the belt and pushed jeans down, cock bobbing up.

It was muggy within a minute in the back of the Continental. Sweat beaded at the back of his neck and trickled down his spine. Heat quivered in his belly. Castiel reached forward to hastily ruck Samandriel’s shirt up and pull his boxers down.

Samandriel couldn’t really figure out what he had to offer. Not much experience or skill, a soft body. Convenient, sure, they shared their lunch breaks more often than not. But eager. He could definitely give enthusiasm.

Spreading a hand over Castiel’s hip and dragging down, blunt nails scraping over the fine hair of a hard muscled thigh and up, cupping his balls for a not so gentle squeeze before gripping his cock, Samandriel bit his lip. “Can I suck you off?”

Castiel’s shoulder shook with a quiet two second laugh, “Do you really have to ask?”

Someone had to move first, both of them jammed awkwardly in the back of the car.

A strong hand pinned his hip down, “Just let me, first,” Castiel dipped his head to nip at Samandriel’s lips, rutting into his fist.

Eyes shut, Samandriel sunk a little lower, head propped where the window met the car frame. Mouth open slack, he let Castiel in. Two fingers pressed into the corner of his mouth as Castiel withdrew his kiss, skittered over his lips callous rough and dug against his tongue while Samandriel drew them in.

“Look at you.”

Sitting back on a folded leg, Castiel curved forward in the small space as he pulled his fingers back. Pulling Samandriel’s thigh a little wider, a little higher, Castiel hovered right above the space between his legs and spit. Cool on the hot skin of his taint, dripping down to his asshole. Messy, messy. Followed with spit slick fingers. Just the dip of a tip of his finger against Samandriel’s rim.

God he wanted a cock in there.

He wondered what it would take to get Castiel in there - only ever got it in his mouth, in his hand.

“You remind me of myself, you know.”

Blinking, flush hot on his cheeks and his spine curled as he pulled a leg back enough to shove up and brace his foot on the top of the car, get a better angle, fingers working past the friction to tease inside him. Samandriel panted.

“Spreading it in the back of a car for an older guy.”

Castiel shifted, closer, fingers digging in, a hand on Samandriel’s cock and he almost came. Eager. Maybe that was a strike against him.

“How far are you going to let me go?”

All the way. Oh god please, one of these days. Naive. Yeah. He was young and foolish and reckless. He’d been told it often enough. He didn’t really know where else to go for. For this. Treated dirty. It was, wasn’t it. Sex. It was dirty, and with a guy, god, it was all flavors of shame that set his cheeks on fire and he’d be jacking off thinking about later in the dark without a single ounce of regret.

Sunday school never taught you how to sin but it made you want it.

“I can’t tell if you just want it.”

Castiel’s voice was rough and deep and it sunk into him to pluck at things that trembled sweet with wanting.

“Or if you want me.”

“You, you, you, please….”

Castiel squeezed the head of his cock and wrung, fingers twisting deep to press at tight spaces that spasmed with almost frightening intensity. All over the soft smooth expanse of his belly, hot and wet as he trembled, Samandriel whimpered with his climax.

There was a smug crook to Castiel’s lips as he pulled back, swiped his fingers on the jeans bunched around his thighs, lounged against the other side of the car. Samandriel heaved forward, dizzy light headedness and giddy satisfaction. Squirming around to flop on the stretch of seat on his stomach, legs folded up, he draped over Castiel’s lap. Smearing come into the upholstery.

“Of course I want you,” He reassured.

Castiel hummed, a hand rested on Samandriel’s head and it felt like a pat for a job well done, patronizing maybe. But kind.

He wanted more.

For now, he curled his fingers around the base of Castiel’s cock and sunk his lips over the head. He was learning. In the backseat of a car on stolen lunches, the wretched smell of their jobs following and lingering in the pervasive sex and weed smell that was Castiel’s car, with a guy he didn’t know that well, Samandriel would take what opportunity he could.

He felt like he could like Castiel a whole lot, if he was given the chance.

But for now. The bitter taste of cock and the sweat smell had him salivating. Fingers tangling in his short hair. Murmured directives and praise at his fumbling attempts. Spit dripping messy over his fingers as he stroked with one hand and sucked with his mouth. Tonguing over the head, like he was told. Breathe through his nose, don’t swallow the saliva that pooled, get it messy, slip his tongue under the tight foreskin, long firm strokes.

Castiel brushed a thumb over the corner of Samandriel’s mouth, he did that when he was about to come, would brush the mess from Samandriel’s lips. He was improving, though. Felt the swell and twitch of cock on his tongue, heavy, swallowed before it hit the back of his throat and took it down, down. Nothing but spit on his lips when he pulled away and Castiel still smeared that with a thumb and smiled. Cupped his cheeks to draw him for a hazy kiss.

Elbows knocking and the squeak of the car as the two of them jostled for lost clothes, they parted. Fresh air on his sweat damp skin felt amazing.

Smoothing his shirt down after tumbling outside with Castiel, pants up, belts still open, they fumbled with getting uniforms tucked and Samandriel had to find his hat again.

He was brushing gravel off it when he was caught off guard.

“When are you getting off tonight?”

“Um. Ten.”

“Any plans?”

Castiel had another cigarette in his mouth, dangling off the fat swell of his bottom lip.

Samandriel was staring at it when he answered. “No.”

He needed more.

“Good.”


End file.
